The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for additive manufacturing, and more particularly to selective powder dosing.
Additive manufacturing systems provide for the growth of a three-dimensional component by projecting a laser beam onto a powder bed in numerous slices, each slice defining a cross section of the component. The additive manufacturing process sequentially builds-up layers of atomized alloy powder material and/or ceramic powder material. Although effective, there are a relatively limited number of systems and methods to selectively dispense the powder. These methods may be wasteful, difficult to control, and/or specific to the particular equipment manufacturer.